


She is the  Slayer

by dragonsofmyheart



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Origin Story, Pre Sunnydale, btvs, just makin it up as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsofmyheart/pseuds/dragonsofmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith's origin story I guess</p>
            </blockquote>





End file.
